


Три раза, когда Флэшу казалось, что он спасает Питера...

by Emiliya



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Faked Suicide, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, School, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: ...и один раз, когда это действительно так.





	Три раза, когда Флэшу казалось, что он спасает Питера...

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где все хорошо и все живы.
> 
> Десять балов тому господину, который может проконсультировать меня с тегами и помочь поставить "Матюки" в предупреждения.
> 
> Да, матюки. Не сильно много, но прилично; because это подростки.

В первый раз он обнаружил его на краю школьной крыши.  
Жизнерадостный (и бесящий еще и по этой причине) Паркер сидел на самом краю, в то время как все здание сотрясалось от битов музыки — школьная дискотека была в самом разгаре. Паркер и пришел-то только из-за спора, который Флэш затеял утром, едва заслышав, что Паркер хочет профинтить сегодняшнюю вечеринку.

Не профинтил.

Зато теперь сидел на краю крыши и смотрел в сторону города странным взглядом.

Флэш иногда думал, что Паркер блаженный. Не может нормальный человек так непреклонно настаивать на своей правоте, когда все вокруг знают: врет. И не может нормальный человек вечно игнорировать тупое прозвище и дурацкие насмешки.  
Паркер продолжал настаивать. И продолжал игнорировать (а даже если и отвечал, то настолько коротко, что Флэш начинал чувствовать себя то ли дебилом конченым, то ли очень глупым ребенком, спорящим рядом с умудренным опытом взрослым).

Когда Паркер все же пришел на дискотеку, Флэш снова попытался поспорить с ним. Только вот бессмысленно все; Паркер пожал плечами и отошел в сторону, утаскивая за собой и своего дружка.

На самом деле, Флэш задумывал хорошенько подшутить сегодня над этим блаженным, но план сорвался, не успев толком сформироваться: Паркер попросту исчез из поля зрения. И даже его тупой дружок не знал, куда тот делся.

Флэш бы и забил на это; ну подумаешь, слинял? Зато еще один повод завтра подстебать тупого Пениса Паркера.

Только он никогда не думал, что даже у Паркера может быть граница.  
И что даже этот блаженный чудик сорвется.

— Хэй, Пен… Паркер! — позвал Флэш, медленно подходя ближе и выставляя руки вперед. — Ты чего это удумал, а?

— А? Флэш, ты о чем? — удивился придурок, повернувшись в сторону Флэша практически всем корпусом.

И из-за этого сдвинувшись еще ближе к краю. Вот черт.

Серьезно, Флэшу было насрать на этого придурка, но быть хоть как-то причастным к смерти Паркера не хотелось. Да и, признался себе Флэш, стать свидетелем самоубийства тоже не хотелось.

— Паркер, сиди смирно! П… Пожалуйста, — с некоторой заминкой добавил Флэш. Хрен его знает, что там Паркер удумал на самом деле, но его определенно стоит оттащить с края.

— Да я… Сижу вроде, — продолжал строить из себя дурачка чертов недо-суицидник.

Он смешно округлил глаза и смотрел таким взглядом, что Флэшу на мгновение захотелось его подтолкнуть.  
Только вот даже для него это слишком.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, — Хорошо. Пожалуйста, медленно слезь с парапета и отойди от края.

Паркер нахмурился. Потом моргнул, снова округлил свои дурацкие глаза и пораженно посмотрел на Флэша:

— П-погоди-ка, ты решил я прыгнуть хочу? — почти засмеялся он. Придурок, — Флэш, Боже, нет, я подышать вышел.

Ну да, и для этого обязательно нужно было садиться на самый край.

— Конечно-конечно, — не стал спорить Флэш, медленно подходя ближе, — Просто вышел подышать свежим воздухом, понимаю, я тоже вышел проветриться и покурить. Охотно верю тебе.

— Господи, да честное слово, — Паркер весело улыбнулся, легко перебросил ноги на другую сторону и спрыгнул с парапета. — Видишь? Я не собирался прыгать.

Что ж, стоит признать: может, Паркер и не врет (в кои-то веки). Но Флэш все равно схватил его за руку и оттащил на середину крыши.

Просто на всякий случай.

Кстати, покурить он так и забыл.

* * * *

Второй раз случается, когда Флэш сбегает с урока физкультуры.

С того случая проходит примерно месяц. Флэш — чисто на всякий случай — первую неделю практически не трогает недо-суицидника, но зато потом срывается и отыгрывается сполна.  
И этот придурок снова хмурился, поджимал губы и заставлял его чувствовать себя тупым ребенком.

Флэш не считал себя ребенком и уж тем более тупым.

Ну и возможно (только возможно!) он немного перегнул палку в последние дни. Потому что Паркера он нашел в мужском туалете, с канцелярским ножом в руках и закатанными рукавами толстовки.

— Паркер? — позвал Флэш. — Ты чего тут делаешь, а? Опять что ли?

— Я?.. А… А ты тут чего делаешь? — растерялся этот суицидник, разворачиваясь спиной к Флэшу и копошась в портфеле.

— Покурить сбежал, блять, Паркер, какого хрена?

Так, ладно, главное не сорваться. Суицидникам ведь нельзя срываться, да? Не очень-то хочется, чтобы их нашли в луже крови этого придурка. Вернее, очень не хочется.

Черт, да кто вообще режет вены посреди школьного дня?!  
Разве что Паркер не занимается самоповреждением?.. И что тогда делать, если да?

«Надо было слушать на той лекции», — подумал Флэш, подходя ближе и вырывая из рук придурка нож.

— Флэш, да какого черта?! — в кои-то веки возмутился Паркер.

— Это ты мне обьясни! Постой-ка, — вскипел и тут же успокоился Флэш, — Ты поэтому всегда так спокойно реагируешь, да? Просто режешь себя и ходишь никакой? Ты мазохист что ли?

— Что?.. Нет же! — нахмурился этот идиот. Ха, как будто Флэш ему теперь поверит, — Я просто… Просто хотел… — замялся он.

Флэш торжествующе усмехнулся. Ну все, теперь все ясно, Паркер действительно болен. Даже обьяснения толкового придумать не может.  
Нож он ему так и не вернул.  
И не покурил.  
Зато вытолкал бледного Паркера из туалета, чтобы потом буквально впихнуть к медсестре.

Хрен его знает, зачем. Но с другой стороны, на ком-то же надо будет выпускать пар? А к Паркеру он уже привык за все эти годы.

Но про лезвие он шутить, пожалуй, не будет.

* * * *

В третий раз он находит Паркера у открытого настеж окна. Тот сидит на подоконнике, перекинув одну ногу на улицу и оперевшись спиной на стенку. И снова смотрит на город этим своим странным взглядом.

Флэш думает, что столкнуть его сейчас было бы неплохой идеей: кажется, спасать этого придурка начинает входить у него в пагубную привычку.

— Опять? Паркер, ты заебал уже, либо прыгни наконец, либо не…

Не парь никому мозг.  
Не мешай издеваться над собой.  
Не заставляй каждый раз чувствовать себя недо-героем.

Паркер смотрит на него, вздыхает и слезает с подоконника сам, из-за чего слова застревают в горле.

— Флэш, я не суицидник. И я не знаю, что такого должно произойти, чтобы я действительно решил закончить свою жизнь… Вот так, — махнул он в сторону окна. — Я удивлен, правда, что ты вдруг решил… Ну… Спасти меня?

Паркер явно пытался свести все к шутке. Даже смеялся, пусть и немного нервно.  
Флэш вдруг подумал: да пошел он к черту. Ничего он и не хотел спасать этого придурка, все само получалось.

Если этот идиот так хочет умереть, то пожалуйста. Это не его проблемы.

Хмыкнув, Флэш вышел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью.

* * * *

Нет, ну это уже даже не смешно.

Флэш чувствует себя тем придурком из фильма «День сурка». Потому что сегодня снова школьная дискотека, он снова вышел на крышу покурить и снова нашел Паркера на парапете.

Только в этот раз, кажется, все серьезнее.

И Флэш понимает это не сразу, а потому говорит:

— Паркер, ты опять? Ну серьезно, задолбал уже на краю сидеть, взял бы да сиганул наконец-то хоть раз, — говорит Флэш, а потом смотрит на Паркера и хмурится.

Тот снова ничего не говорит. Просто смотрит в сторону города и странно дрожит — хотя на улице теплынь.  
Флэш осторожно подходит ближе:

— Паркер?

— Флэш?! — вздрагивает тот так сильно, что чуть не падает вниз, и смотрит на него красными глазами. — Ты что здесь… А…

Паркер явно потерялся: он тяжело дышит, пока осматривается, и будто вспоминает, где он и что происходит.

Флэш считал: со случая в кабинете прошло без малого два месяца.  
Флэш вспоминает: Паркер был подавленным последние несколько дней.  
Флэш думает: он же специально не трогал его эти дни, памятуя о тех встречах.

А утром просто не удержался. Потому что этот придурок уже достал его своей кислой рожей, сколько можно-то?  
И снова подбил его дружка на спор, что Паркер зассыт и не придет на вечеринку.

Пришел.

Похоже, что лучше бы не приходил.

— Эй, Паркер? — снова зовет Флэш, медленно подходя к однокласснику. — Что случилось?

Придурок молчит несколько минут, потом сглатывает и резко качает головой:

— Я… Я не смог… Она была такая маленькая, а я… Какого?! — вдруг кричит он и снова чуть не падает. Флэш, кажется, услышал звук ломающегося камня. — Я ведь мог, если бы старался сильнее, если бы был быстрее, я ведь… Почему это так больно?! Я не понимаю! Мистер Старк сказал, что спасти всех невозможно, но… Я ведь знаю, что мог это сделать! — снова кричит Паркер и — о, боги! — начинает рыдать.

Флэш едва успевает — в истерике у этого придурка инстинкт самосохранения, похоже, отключился, потому что он наклоняется вперед слишком сильно.

Он всхлипывает и бормочет все тот же несвязный бред, пока Флэш тащит его до машины, а потом резко замолкает. И молчит всю дорогу до виллы, в которой живут Томпсоны.

Флэш думает, что лучше бы он и дальше рыдал.

Тишина в доме разбавляется; Паркер, даже просто сидя на диване в гостиной, умудряется создавать шум. Флэш привык к тишине в периоды отсутствия родителей в городе, но думает, что готов побыть великодушным и позволить этому придурку пошуметь.  
Потому что так он хотя бы знает, что тот еще жив и не вскрылся ложкой.

— На, выпей, — говорит Флэш, когда сует в руки Паркера чашку с каким-то то ли чаем, то ли отваром. Один хрен, главное чтобы успокоился.

Придурок берет чашку и пьет залпом, даже не морщась, хотя Флэш почти наверняка уверен, что напиток горячий (пусть и не кипяток).

Он думает, что же могло произойти, и в раздумиях садится рядом, когда Паркер вдруг начинает говорить:

— Я не совсем уверен, зачем ты это делаешь.

Его голос сиплый, он говорит чуть с надрывом и смотрит этим своим взглядом… И Флэшу правда есть, что ответить на это, но лучше в этот раз промолчать.  
Только в этот раз.

— Делаю — значит надо, — говорит он в итоге и пристально смотрит на Паркера. Паркер смотрит сначала на него, потом заглядывает в чашку и шмыгает носом. Флэш цыкает, — Да чтоб тебя! — и выхватывает посуду, а после идет на кухню за новой порцией.

Когда он возвращается, Паркер спит, растянувшись на весь диван.

Флэш вздыхает. Ну и что ему делать теперь? Не будить же этого… Этого.

Вместо этого он идет к шкафу в углу и зачем-то достает плед. Завтра выходной, можно встать позже. Все равно куда-то ехать уже явно поздно (ради интереса Флэш даже бросает взгляд на настенные часы и кривится: всего-то час ночи!), так хоть выспится. Ну, выспятся. Они оба, да.

— Чем я занят вообще… — бормочет Флэш и прячет плед обратно в шкаф.

И так уже много сделал.

Час спустя, уже в пижаме, он стоял рядом с диваном и «бросал» на Паркера тонкий плед. Тот будто и не спал: завернулся в него и свернулся каким-то сложным клубком. Из кармана с глухим стуком выпал телефон.  
Может ли Флэш упустить такую уникальную возможность?  
Определенно нет.

Но стоило ему включить явно побитый жизнью гаджет, как тот завибрировал из-за входящих сообщений и пропущенных вызовов. И больше всего пропущенных было от некоего мистера Старка.

— Что за?..

Мистер Старк? Серьезно?  
Окей, Флэш конечно знал, что Паркер тот еще фанатик, но чтобы настолько?.. Это так жалко.

Не успел он толком обдумать эту мысль, как телефон в его руках снова завибрировал, на этот раз сигналя о входящем вызове. И звонил Паркеру — вот потеха — как раз мистер «Старк».  
Недолго думая, Флэш ответил на вызов.

Правда он даже слова сказать не успел, потому что стоило ему открыть рот, как с той стороны странно знакомый мужской голос рыкнул:

— Паркер! Какого черта?! Где ты, черт возьми?! Почему твоя тетя должна звонить мне, чтобы узнать, где тебя носит?! В два часа ночи, мать твою!

Флэш… Ну, он охренел, да. Это было действительно неожиданно. И кем бы ни был этот мужик, раз его знает тетка Паркера, то ему явно можно верить.  
Наверное (не наверное), нужно рассказать ему, что произошло, и сказать, где Питер, но…

— Паркер у меня, я…

…в итоге Флэш успел сказать только это.

И в принципе совсем неудивительно, что Паркер общается с такими же психами, как и он сам.

Флэш цыкнул, положил телефон на тумбу рядом с диваном и отправился на кухню. А когда хотел уже идти к себе, внезапно услышал дверной звонок. Да что ж за день-то такой, а?  
На ходу зверея и готовясь подробно обьяснить, что он думает о таких поздних визитах, Флэш смотрит в дверной глазок и тут же давится.

За дверью стоял Железный Человек.

Флэш сглотнул и медленно открыл дверь.

При виде него, лицевая пластина брони поднялась и явила удивленного героя:

— Ты кто? — спросил Старк (господи, сам Тони Старк!).

— Флэш, — только и смог сказать Томпсон в ответ. Потом встряхнулся, кашлянул и добавил, — Я Флэш Томпсон. Одноклассник Паркера.

— Ага, — кивнул Старк и задумался.

Его знаменитый костюм раскрылся нараспашку и гений-миллиардер-плейбой-филантроп с очень задумчивым видом вышел из него. Флэша, несмотря на всю абсурдность ситуации, почему-то больше всего озадачило то, что Старк был босой. Хотя, справедливости ради, застиранные джинсы и старая футболка так же производили неизгладимое впечатление.  
Мужчина заглянул ему за плечо, а после показал пальцем куда-то вглубь дома:

— А Питер?..

— В гостиной, — кивнул Флэш.

Старк, благодарно кивнув, прошел мимо него с таким видом, будто это к нему в дом в два часа ночи завалился супергерой, чтобы забрать своего…

А кстати, кого своего? Неужели Паркер и вправду…

Не успел Флэш додумать эту мысль, как костюм вдруг закрылся и тоже прошел внутрь.  
Решив, что он не хуже костюма (пусть и такого крутого), Флэш вернулся в гостиную, и стоило ему подумать, что сильнее он уже не удивится, как перед его глазами предстала совершенно сумасшедшая картина: сам Тони Старк (!) сидел на его диване (!) и что-то тихо говорил проснувшемуся Паркеру (!!!).

— Я вызвал машину, мы уедем в ближайшие десять минут, — сказал Старк, заметив Флэша.

И как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил что-то обсуждать с тихо отвечавшим ему Паркером.

«Пиздец», — подумал Флэш.  
Судя по тому, что костюм сложился в (на удивление) компактный чемодан, подумал так не он один.

Старк не солгал. Они действительно ушли ровно через десять минут, когда по пустой улице подьехал дорогой автомобиль.  
И честно, если Флэшу и нужно было удивиться отсутствию за рулем водителя, он был уже не в силах (особенно после слов благодарности от самого Тони Старка).

Закрыв входную дверь, Флэш лег в кровать и закрыл глаза. Ему определенно нужно переварить произошедшее.

* * * *

Паркер пришел в школу солнечным утром вторника и был… Ну, определенно был собой.

А во время большого перерыва прибился за Флэшем на крышу и искренне поблагодарил.

Флэш подумал: черт его знает, что произошло за эти три дня, но Паркеру это явно пошло на пользу.  
А еще он подумал, что стоит быть осторожнее с этим придурком. Потому что шутки шутками, но Старк явно не знал о всех подколах над Паркером.

Черт его знает почему.

И честно, Флэш не планировал дразнить судьбу.

— Эй, Паркер!

Ну, разве что совсем немного.

— Что такое, Флэш?

**Author's Note:**

> Вопрос с тегом на матюки все ещё не решен.


End file.
